Karkat's Choice Redux
by attractiveChemist
Summary: A Smut(maybe)fic between Karkat, Terezi, Nepeta, and Kanaya.
1. H3Y K4RKL3S

Karkat's Choice Redux (Karkat X Kanaya X Nepeta X Terezi) ((For those wondering about the redux part, it's basically because it's a redone version of a story I have on Wattpad. This version... is gonna get pretty smutty))

* * *

Karkat Vantas was sitting alone in his hive up in his bedroom watching his usually stuff. Romcoms. He'd decided to do a little Troll Adam Sandler marathon and started watching all of his favorite romcoms staring this quirky actor. He had just finished the Earth equivalent to 51 First Dates, "Quirky troll aquarium employee falls in love with a memory trouble she-troll who forgets things everyday and go on many dates together". He was about to put on "Mr. Deeds" when his a message on Trollian popped up on his grub top. He'd just been hoping to have the day to himself.

"Oh just who the fuck is bothering me during my me time?" Karkat said as he opened up the chat.

* * *

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGenetecist[CG]

GC: H3Y TH3R3 K4RKL3S!

GC: HOWS 1T H4NG1NG?

CG: OH IT'S YOU TEREZI.

CG: WELL IT WAS GOING PRETTY FUCKING GREAT UNTIL YOU AND YOUR CREEPY ASS TOOTHY GRIN DECIDED TO BOTHER ME.

GC: OH W3LL SOOOOORRY!

GC: 1'M BL1ND!

GC: WH4T DO YOU 3XP3CT?

CG: OH

CG: LIKE THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU INTERRUPTING ME WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN NEAR ME!

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3 TRU3

CG: SO WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME TEREZI?

CG: I'M TRYING TO HAVE MY GOG DAMNED ME TIME.

GC: TH4T'S 3X4CTLY WHY 1'M BOTH3R1NG YOU!

GC: YOU N33D TO G3T OUT OF YOUR H1V3 4ND H4V3 FUN!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

CG: I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN WATCHING MY AWESOME ROMCOMS!

GC: K4RK4T

GC: YOUR S1LLY L1TTL3 ROMCOMS SUCK RUMP

CG: ...

CG: YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK

CG: OR ELSE...

GC: H3H3H3

GC: ONLY 1F YOU 4GR33 TO COM3 OUT 4ND

GC: PL4Y :]

CG: SIGH

CG: FINE.

CG: I'LL PLAY YOUR NOOK SUCKING GAME.

CG: WHAT IS IT ANYWAYS?

GC: 1'M G3TT1NG SOM3 P3OPL3 TO H4V3 4 L1TTL3 ROL3PL4Y1NG FUN.

CG: YOU DON'T MEAN FLARPING DO YOU?

CG: WE STOPPED PLAYING THAT FOR CERTAIN REASONS YOU KNOW.

GC: OH K4RKL3S

GC: DO YOU T4K3 MS. R3DGL4R3 FOR 4 FOOL?

GC: TH4T W1LL COST YOU 1N COURT YOU KNOW.

CG: ...

CG: JUST TELL ME WHO'S COMING.

GC: NUH UH

GC: YOU H4V3 TO COM3 TO MY PL4C3 TO S33

CG: YOU AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL I COME

CG: ARE YOU?

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

GC: YOU KNOW M3 SO W3LL

GC: S33 YOU TH3R3!

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

* * *

Karkat sighed while he closed his grubtop. Damn that woman. He knew he didn't have to go, but maybe she was right. He probably did need to get out. He'd been holed up in his hive for a few days.

Karkat pulled on one of his cancer shirts and picked up a few things he would need on the way over. His sickle for one, was handy for cutting bushes and vines that grew like crazy around her forest hive.

He waved good-bye to Crab dad and started walking a painfully long walk. By the time he reached Terezi's tree hive, his feet were screaming in pain.

Terezi saw him on the ground and lowered her lift so that he could come on up. When Karkat reached the top of the lift, he saw Terezi dressed up as her ancestor, Neophyte Redglare. She had both hands on her cane as she waited on him coming in.

"Well come on in Karkles. Everyone's here and we want to start today." Terezi sneered as Karkat set foot off of the lift.

"Who's here? And why drag me back to the fucking boondocks if we could have just done it someplace else?" Karkat asked in an annoyed tone.

He really wondered what went through Terezi's head. In fact, he wondered that a lot whenever they talked. Even though she pissed him off, he could stop talking to her. She had that one thing that attracted him to her. Although, Karkat could never tell what it was. It reminded him a little bit of their drugged up juggalo friend, Gamzee.

Thinking about it, they did have a bit of a blackrom for a while, but that ended about a sweep ago.

* * *

Coming inside Terezi's hive Karkat saw Nepeta, which didn't surprise him seeing how they roleplay together all the time. But it was who the last person was that surprised Karkat to see there. Kanaya.

It was rare for Kanaya to roleplay outside of trollian with the others. Karkat just wondered why she was there when he sat down. But unfortunately that wasn't going to be easy for him.

"No, no, no. You must be dressed in character like everyone else before you can sit down anywhere in my hive!" Terezi taunted as she struck the bean bag chair Karkat was about to sit in.

"Well who the hell am I supposed to be? I don't have anything at home to dress up in!" Karkat barked back, "Can't I just act like someone else?"

Terezi replied with a shake of her head. Then Kanaya handed something that looked like a ragged cloak "Here Karkat, you can wear this. I made it just in case this happened"

Kanaya was one of the more friendlier trolls along with Nepeta, she was also his moirail. She often came over to his hive to have a feelings jam if he, or in some rare cases, she, needed it. She also came to drink his blood every so often.

Kanaya's tendency to drink blood comes from the fact that she's a rainbow drinker. She drank some of the others blood, but for some odd reason, she was like Terezi. They both loved the taste of his blood. Although, Terezi never actually tasted his blood. That'd just be weird, even for her.

But right now, everyone was waiting on him to change.


	2. FRUITY RAINBOW RUMPUS ROLEPLAYING PARTY

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MAKING A NEW CHAPTER IS CONFUSING AS HELL. THAT IS ALL! *BING BONG* NOW ON TO THE SMUT... YOU 100d BUGGERS.**_

* * *

Karkat took the raggedy cloak and went into Terezi's bathroom to put it on. When he unfolded it, all Karkat could do was let out a confused sound. It was half way between a "heh" and a "what the fuck"... if that's possible.

He lifted the hood over his head and candy corn horns to complete the ensemble. Looking into the mirror made hi at least laugh a little bit. "DAMN. EVEN WHEN THAT GRUB FUCKER ISN'T EVEN NEAR BY, HIS FUCKING IRONY IS EVERYWHERE."

Terezi, Kanaya, and Nepeta all looked towards the bathroom door as they heard it open. As soon as "The Sufferer" came into "Redglare's" range of smell, a huge, toothy grin spread across her face. She stood there tapping the head of her walking cane as she waited for him to fully come into the room. When Karkat finally set foot in Terezi's living room, she spoke some very foreboding words.

"W3LL TH3N, OUR F1N4L D3F3ND3NT H4S 3NT3R3D TH3 COURT. NOW W3 M4Y F1N4LLY B3G1N!"

Karkat sighed as he looked towards Kanaya and Nepeta to make sure that his suspicions were correct... they were. The irony that he had been talking about was the very reason Terezi wanted him to come. But something also came into his mind. Where's Sollux? Both Kanaya and Nepeta were dressed up as their ancestors who, ironically, were apart of The Sufferer's inner circle.

Apparently, Karkat was on trial for the crimes of revolting against his Empress. Looking at Terezi's face, he could see the enjoyment on her face as she made her opening statement to the judge.

The sitting judge for this court was none other than he favorite scalemate, Lemonsnout, who had just been released from a hanging.

"YOU, TH3 SUFF3R3R, H4V3 D4R3D CONSP1R3D 4G41NST OUR GLOR1OUS 3MPR3SS! HOW DO YOU PL34D?"

"NOT FUCKING GUILTY, YOU DEMENTED PSYCHOPATH."

"OHH! 4 W1S3 GUY, 3H?" Terezi said as her toothy grin grew bigger. Karkat already knew how relentless Terezi could get during her trials. The multiple hanging scalemates hanging out side her hive from the tree it sits on are proof of it.

Kanaya and Nepeta were watching the scene from behind. The thought crossed Karkat's mind that he may be executed... This is pretty much how The Sufferer went. Well, except for the fact that he gave his infamous sermon and was shackled to a rock.

Nepeta was doing her best to act her part, as per usual. While kanaya, had a solemn look of sadness on hers. Damn, she's good. Almost better than Nepeta who had some fake tears rolling down her cheek as she watched her mmatesprit being tried for speaking his mind.

Terezi started pacing in front of them, trying to make them nervous. Kanaya and nepeta: convinced. Karkat: Couldn't give a fuck.

He knew Terezi was planning to execute him, that's how all of her trials ended. One person got hung on the end of a rope and hung from her tree, and one got to enjoy their victory. But he knew she couldn't hang him, that's be very, very bad news for her.

":33 but miss redglare, can't you just let my Sufurrer go? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes. Why Can You Not Let My Child Go? What Wrongs Has He Committed Against The Empress?"

Terezi cocked her head towards the outburst of the two, her red shades shined across the edges as if to say "What was that!?".

"1'LL H4V3 YOU KNOW TH4T 4NYMOR3 OUTBURSTS L1K3 TH1S OCCUR, 1'LL 1MM34D14T3LLY 3X3CUT3 TH3 D3F3ND3NT. 4M 1 CL3AR :?"

Both Nepeta and Kanaya nod their heads.

"GOOD. NOW TH3N, 4S 1 W4S S4Y1NG. DO YOU, TH3 SUFF3R3R, H4V3 4NYTH1NG TO S4Y 1N YOUR D3F3NC3?"

Karkat tilted his head down as he thought of what to say. He knew it would be a douchy move to not try and act like his ancestor.

"ALL THAT I CAN SAY IS THAT ALL I DID WAS SPEAK WHAT I THOUGHT. WAS THAT SO HORRIBLE A CRIME TO BRING ME TO THIS COURT TO BE TRIED FOR NOTHING BUT WORDS AND HOPE?"

Terezi's face lit up with enjoyment as he spoke in The Sufferer's tone. She knew that she would get the entertainment she wanted from him.

"W3LL TH3N, TO ANSW3R YOUR QU3ST1ON. Y3S, Y3S 1T 1S 4 HORR1BL3 CR1M3. 1N F4CT, 1T'S SUCH 4 H31NOUS CR1M3 TH4T 1T'S PUN1SH4BL3 BY D34TH!"

She turned to Judge Lemonsnout and knelt down, head bowed.

"OH GR34T JUDG3 L3MONSNOUT, HOW SH4LL W3 R34CH 4 V3RD1CT?"

After a minute of silence Terezi rose back up with her grin the biggest it's been all night. The others have only seen it come onto her face when something special happened in her trials. Her favorite way to decide if a defendant was guilty or not. Her coin flip.

Terezi took the infamous coing that had ended the lives of many scalemate lives and tossed it high into the air.

"1F 1T'S H34DS, YOU G3T TO LIV3. T41LS, 4ND YOU D13!"

The coin began to descend from the air. It slowly flipped over and over until it landed in her hand. It came up heads.

"AHA! IT LOOKS LIKE I GET TO LIVE AND SPEAK FOR ANOTHER DAY!"

Kanaya and Nepeta put on their happy faces at the sight of the coin, but Terezi's grin grew to its fullest.

"4ND WH4T M4K3S YOU SO SUR3 4BOUT TH4T? 1'M BL1ND, HOW C4N 1 T3LL 1F TH3 CO1N L4ND3D H34DS OR T41LS!"

":33 but that's not fair!"

"WH4T D1D 1 S4Y 4BOUT 4NOTH3R OUTBURST, M1SS D1SC1PL3? NOW TH3 PUN1SHM3NT MUST B3 G1V3N."

Terezi held her cane up and opened its bladed part.

"1 H3R3BY S3NT3NC3 TH3 SUFF3R3R TO D34TH! DO YOU HAV3 4NY L4ST WORDS?"

Karkat remained silent and shook his head. Terezi smiled and lazily swung at him to make it look like he was executed. Unfortunately, she swung to hard. Fortunately, it missed Karkat. However, it did cut the top parts of both Kanaya's and Nepeta's costumes, revealing some rather... 100d elements. Karkat turned around to see if they were hurt after they shrieked, but instead passed out with a nosebleed after seeing both of their cleavages.


End file.
